Mega Millennium Kingdom Bible Blade Extraterrestrial
Mega Millennium Kingdom Bible Blade Extraterrestrial & Supernatural Fusion Kai General DxD Storm: Battle Bladers & The Legacy of The Strongest & Most Powerful Beings in Existence--Rise of The Glorious Revolutionary age of Peace & Equality''is a fan fiction multi crossover series. Symbiosis ''The Great War or The '''First Armageddon, was colossal battle between Angels , Fallen Angels & Devils for 8,000 years. Other factions: humans, youkai, olympians, asgardians, dragons and many others joined the three factions in the war. The Angels are lead by The Biblical God, ''' and his secret allies. The '''Silver Millennium lead by''' Queen Selenity'''. The Supreme Ruler of The Underworld, The '''Shadow Queen '''known as Catherine Rose Hinsoma and & main followers, The 7 '''Great Satans: (Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Mammon, Satan and Belephegor). '''along with her secret allies, The '''Devilukean '''lead by The King of Deviluke: '''Gid Lucione Deviluke. The War brought many casulties to many sides including the deaths of God and The 7 Satans , which ended The Great War once and for all with new leaders for The Factions. After that new wars took place: The '''Intergalactic Unification Wars 'between the alliance of The Silver Alliance, Jurai, Planet Vegeta & The Devilukean clan against The Negaverse lasted for 50,000 years. This battle was between The '''Dark Moon Faction '''lead by Queen Beryl and former Moon Kingdom royal advisers: Luna & Artemis. and The '''Holy Moon Faction '''lead by King Gid, '''Queen Serena', her sisters and The Princesses of The Milky Way Galaxy. The war ends with The Anti Moon faction victorious and The Old Moon Faction retreating into a forced exile to a distant sector of The Galaxy. Princess Serena , her sisters & The Milky Way Princesses took over as The New Rulers of The Silver Millennium, now Platinum Millennium ''with'' ''Queen Serena' as '''The High Queen and Gid's oldest daughter: Lala Satalin Deviluke as Queen of The Planet Deviluke and Supreme Ruler of The Galaxy'.''' The Satan Civil War was between The '''Old Satan Faction: Catherine Rose Hinsoma along with Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Shalba Beelzebub, Creuserey Asmodeus & Elacofor Satan. The Anti Satan Faction: Katerea Leviathan, Roygun Belphegor, Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Asaroth, Fabium Glaysa-Laboas, & Lilliane Von Phoenix. The Civil War ended with Anti Satan Faction victorious when Lilliane killed Catherine and The Old Satan Faction went into exile on Earth.'' Years later, The '''Second Impact & The Angel Wars '''started. The Legendary '''Angel Slayer & The Nephilim : '''Shinji Ikari fought and his fellow Evangelion Pilots fought overpowered Fallen Angels. Shinji rejected '''Third Impact '''and restored the world. He iis the son of The '''Governor General' Azazel & The Late Yui Ikari. Shinji & The Lady Governor General, ''Medaka Kurokami have created a system called ''Dusk Paradise ''to increase The Fallen Angels' numbers. Digi Destined Original Digi Destined / Ascendants *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' **''Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, WarlordKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, BloomRosemon'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Plesiomon, HydroPlesiomon'' *''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KIngSeraphimon'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **''Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, LadyMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, MedievalExamon'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' **''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, LadyMinervamon / QueenMervamon'' *''Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon'' **''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Dinotigermon / Marsmon, MetalDinotigermon / AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' *''Jun Motmoiya & Lopmon'' **''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, LordCherubimon'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon'' **''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, Chaosmon, InfinityChaosmon'' *''Angie Hinamoto & Ogremon'' **''Etemon, KingEtemon, MagisterEtemon'' *''Michael Tsukyomi & Veemon'' **''Veedramon, AeroVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon X, ImperialUlforceVeedramon'' *''Dawn Kasasumori & Coronamon & Lunamon'' **''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, BlazingApollomon & CosmicDianamon, Olympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon'' *''Jake Shikanami & Dorumon'' **''Dorugamon, DoruGreymon, Alphamon, GammaAlphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, ImperialAlphamon Ouryuken'' *''Akane Haruno & Gaomon'' **''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CelestialGaogamon'' *''Rex Hasaegawa & Commandramon'' **''Sealsdramon, Tankdramon, Darkdramon, ShadowDarkdramon, Chaosmon, InfinityChaosmon'' *''Lucy Shikanami & Ryudamon'' **''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, ShougunOwryumon, Alphamon Ouryuken, ImperialAlphamon Ouryuken'' *''Edward Kino & Kaiyromon'' **''Kingdramon, JoustKingdramon, MetalJoustKingdramon, ImperialKingdramon, ImperialKingdramon Superior God Mode'' *''Brandi Haruno & Mikemon'' **''Beastmon, Laylamon, Laylamon Holy Infinity Mode, TwilightLaylamon'' Autobots ''Primes / Prime Leaders'' ''Autobots'' ''Gigantic Autobots'' ''Wreckers'' ''Dinobots'' ''Aerialbots / Superion'' ''Protectobots / Defesnor'' ''Technobots / Computron'' ''Maximals'' ''The 9'' ''Cybertron Elite Guard'' Sailor Soldiers Battle Brawlers Holy Knights ''High Kings & Queens'' ''Supernatural Guardians'' ''Raid Cats'' ''Wild Claw'' ''Wrecker Dogs'' ''Black Bone'' ''Aerial Brigade'' ''Dino Royal Guard'' ''Tailed Masters'' ''Demonic Guardians'' ''Hell Rage'' ''Angelic Guardians'' ''Holy Blade'' ''Marine Battalion'' ''Bakugan Elite Guard'' ''Spiritual Soul Warlords'' Time Space Administration Bureau Mages Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Satans Dragons Great Dragon Council True Dragon *'''''Great Red Dragon God *''Ophis'' Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Vampires Aztec Youkai Shinto Gods Other Deities Section 13 & The J-Team Members *''Jackie Chan'' *''Uncle Chan'' *''Tohru'' *''El Toro Puerte'' *''Paco'' Zodiac Masters / Maidens Of The Chinese Zodiac *''Jade Chan'' *''Viper'' *''Miranda Chan'' *''Kelly Black'' Allies Worlds Television Shows Manga Extras *Shinji gets The ''Boosted Gear '' & The ''10 Commandments Sword from Rave Master. *Medaka is one of The 'First True Fallen Angels, '''she is considered to be more powerful than Yeqon and her other cohorts. *Naruto is the son of The Bibical God. He is also the new leader of The Angels. Category:Maburaho Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Multicrossovers Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:ThunderCats Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Sekirei Fan Fictions Category:Bible Blade Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C/.H. Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Cartoons Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Manga Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Comics Category:Video Games Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Digimon Fusion Kai Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Dragon Ball Z Fan Fictions